


Say The Name

by IWannaBeYourNight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, OT13 - Freeform, Wonwoo-centric(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYourNight/pseuds/IWannaBeYourNight
Summary: This year hadn't been easy, but if all thirteen of them were together, there was nothing they couldn't overcome.





	

“3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!”

Confetti was thrown from many different places, people were shouting, happy to be together in such an important moment; fans were happy taking photo after photo of their favorite idols, artists were on the stage, hugging and bowing and sharing kind words and _happy new year_ ’s and _best luck in the upcoming year_ ’s. And among all of them, ignoring the shouts and noises and pushing, were 13 boys, smiling and crying, happy to share this moment again: happy to be together, to be on a stage, to have a fandom who loved them.

It had definitely been an amazing year, a lot of things happened: there were good and bad times, but all of them together, like a real family, could overcome it, or at least, try their best to do it. It was still hard for Wonwoo, he was even more serious than before. Having being victim of a bad-intended person, the scandal about his past was something he couldn’t forget. For weeks, it was really rare to see a sincere smile on his face. He was finally opening to the world, being more enthusiastic in front of cameras when that happened. Most of his fans were supportive, saying how he was a young boy and to not take it so seriously, but he knew better. Sure, he was young, but he still knew that what he was doing was wrong, he knew he would get in trouble for that, that was actually what he wanted, just not so late in life. Little Wonwoo just wanted his parents to stop yelling at each other and pay attention to him and his brother, he wanted his happy family back, that family all of his friends thought was perfect, but actually wasn’t. It didn’t work, it didn’t matter how many photos he edited or how much he badmouthed a group of young girls (hey! They weren’t exactly his cup of tea, but he definitely knew better than to use others’ insecurities against them), it was never enough to get his parents attention. Eventually, whatever misunderstanding there was between them was clarified: the fights subsided, and the hugs, kisses and nice words took their place, and everything was good. Wonwoo was oh so happy, that he forgot what he had done to get that; it wasn’t important, or at least, not as important as his parents being their old selves again.

What a mistake. Wonwoo could have never imagined that his past would come back and affect him like that, destroy what he’d worked so hard to achieve (moreover, he didn’t think his members and his group would suffer the consequences of his actions). Little by little his smile disappeared. This concept was supposed to be cute and bubbly, and he worked hard to match with it, but reading comment after comment of angry netizens and said group’s fans caused so much stress that his body couldn’t take it anymore. He would often feel intense pain, and finally was diagnosed with acute gastritis.

It was hard, to be apart from his friends, to deceive them like that. He was supposed to promote with them, not to fall sick. He was sure they were going to be mad; they had worked really hard for the next comeback, they had an important concert in the next days, and now they would have to change the choreo to adjust to his absence. He was really nervous when the moment came to tell the news to the guys, what he never expected was Jeonghan’s reaction. They weren’t that close, so he was really surprised when he saw the other boy crying.

“I’m sorry” he said, looking at the boy. He looked at the other members, all of them seemed really worried. He stopped at Soonyoung and Jihoon. “Soonyoung-ah, Jihoon-ah, I’m really sorry, you’ll have extra work because of me.”

“Idiot” replied Soonyoung with teary eyes. “Why are you apologizing? We’re the ones who should say sorry, we’re the leaders, but we didn’t take proper care of you.”

It is safe to say that Jeonghan wasn’t the only one who cried that night. It was actually a good chance to have a _family meeting_ , each of them talked about what was worrying them. Wonwoo finally confessed that he had read through the netizens’ comments, and how that was the cause of him being sick. The members comforted him and assured him they would always support him. Of course his fans’ support was important to him, but knowing the boys trusted him helped him feel better. He could overcome anything and everything if the members were by his side, right?

But of course, not everything was bad that year. They finally had their first win in a music show! Actually, they won two consecutive weeks. The members wouldn’t stop teasing Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Soonyoung and Jihoon for crying like that. It was funny and they couldn’t stop giggling every time they saw the video before the encore in their concerts (Hey! They had a tour! They got the opportunity to know many different countries and CARATs from around the world, THAT was real happiness), but of course they knew how hard the boys had worked. All thirteen of them were hardworking and tried to do the best for their team, but it was unquestionable that the leaders had the heaviest role in their group. And Seungkwan worked a lot to reach those notes; all of them, actually, but the Jeju boy was known to be a crybaby. That was one of the happiest moments for the group so far. Their first anniversary was, of course, part of the list. They were thankful to their fans and to public in general for giving them a chance and listening to their music, for letting them being active after a year of debuting, for allowing them to be nominated in two categories in MAMA along with important seniors and juniors, even if their company was not that big or important. There were a lot of reasons to be happy and thankful.

And they were preparing hard for this new year. They had a lot of things prepared for their fans, it was after all 2017, and it would definitely be SEVENTEEN’s year. So far, Vocal and Hip Hop units had individual projects, and the Performance Unit was preparing hard to not be left behind.

The noises and shouts stopped when the MCs announced the end of the show, and fans and artists were little by little becoming silent or leaving the studio, but  those thirteen guys just looked at each other with smiles on their faces and hope in their eyes. They would definitely show how good they were, how those diamonds were ready to let the world see their value. People would recognize the group as one of the best. They were SEVENTEEN, a boy band formed with 13 members, 3 units and one group, but most important, they were a family, and if they continued together, they’d be able to achieve anything they wanted.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, this is unbeta-ed, so there might be some mistakes, but either way I hope you like it and comment.


End file.
